regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Weasley
Recently-appointed Acting Head of Department, whose sense of responsibility has finally overridden his lack of ambition or, perhaps, his guilt for decisions he took in the war. __TOC__ Charles Fabian Weasley Nicknames/Aliases: Everybody calls him Charlie. Occupation: Acting Head of Department as of June 2008, following on the departure of Quentin Trimble on extended leave. Charlie took a minor job with the old CRMC (Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau) during the war and was immediately detailed to work with the Aurors to counter Dragons and other Dark creatures employed by Voldemort. His official title was, and had been since the Department reorganized, "Senior Field Agent". His job portfolio was dealing with creatures, particularly those that were too tough, too mutated, or too dangerous for less experienced agents. He's also an expert resource for anyone who needs the kind of information about magical creatures, especially Dragons, that you can't get from a book. Last, but not least, his last name and his war credentials made him very useful for PR and liaison work with the Aurors, the Wizengamot, and occasionally foreign allies--especially since he wasn't officially in management. Charlie loves his job (especially the part where he brings his dog to work), except for the paperwork, which he's crap at. He's also less keen on the occasional PR aspect of his job, and butting heads with the Unspeakables. Home: Charlie lives at the Burrow because it's got a yard and such for Mircea. He's not a city bloke. Finances: All right, even with his modest salary, mostly because Charlie isn't married and doesn't have a bunch of kids like his dad did at his age. Tends to save rather than spend. Household: Mum and other Weasleys at the Burrow, currently Bill and Ginny. Charlie has two companion animals: an owl named Balan and a Carpathian sheepdog named Mircea. External Appearance: Charlie is of medium height, with light skin, freckles, and red hair. He's a sloppy dresser, which is to say he doesn't pay much attention to whether his clothes are wrinkled or have (small) burn holes in them. He's not dirty but dog hair isn't dirt. Facial hair depends on the mood and whether or not he remembered to shave this week. (Dragons don't care if you shave!) Charlie spends a lot of time outside and is reasonably active, so he's in good physical shape. He has a number of scars on his upper body from the Battle of Crychan Forest, the worst of which is from the Sectumsempra that felled him (Voldemort nearly cut his right arm off). He also has a lot of minor burn scars from his years working with dragons. He doesn't show them off but he's not embarrassed if someone sees them. Charlie's near vision has begun to go a bit and he has to wear reading spectacles on occasion. He thinks they make him look dorky. Charlie has a smile for just about everyone. First Impression: What idiot brings a dog to a crime, er, paranormal event scene? or maybe Charlie Weasley. Tsk tsk. He could've gone so far if he'd just reached for the brass ring. Internal Political Views: While Charlie is as anti-Voldemort as they come, up until taking the position of Department Head, he was surprisingly uninterested in post-war politics at the Wizengamot level. His political interests were mostly departmental and revolved around supporting Trimble against the Unspeakables. Since assuming the job of Department Head, Charlie's inherent liberalism has become more apparent. Apart from his blood traitor status, he's also in favour of a broad interpretation of the word "human" to include lyncanthropes, part-Veela, and other semi-humans and he uses his position in subtle ways to enforce that broadness. Quirks/Habits: Brings his dog almost everywhere, even inappropriate places. Keeps his hands busy. Cluttered and doesn't notice mess. Not particularly good with paperwork. Calls everybody by a nickname. Sets things on fire in the field. Has resumed a number of his wartime habits, like wearing a fast-draw wand sheath. Strengths: Fast reflexes from his Quidditch days. Decent broom handling, although not what he had when he was 18. Strong love for, knowledge of, and ability to get on with animals/magical creatures. Stubborn. Magically, good with Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Weaknesses: Apparent lack of ambition (if he had any, he'd have Trimble's job, if not something "better")--or maybe not. Lackadaisical attitude toward unimportant details, like paperwork. Ignorance about Muggles, particularly Muggle technology. Poor reading vision. Stubborn. Magically, weaker with History of Magic (except where animals and creatures are concerned), Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and anything that requires several feet of parchment to explain. Fears: Loss of his family (particularly Bill, again). Loss of Mircea. Doesn't entirely trust the Floo network, although he still uses it (he Apparates to work, though). Loves: Animals, particularly dragons and his dog. Quidditch. His family. Some people think he has an inappropriate love for fire, but he denies this. Hobbies/Interests: * Everything to do with dragons. * Quidditch--playing when possible, but also following the leagues. * Family time. He has dinner with his mum, brothers, or sister at least once a week. * Tile rummy. * Shepherding trials, mostly an excuse to be outside. One of the rare ways he encounters Muggles outside of work. Favorite Belongings: * Mircea is a four-foot people! Not a belonging! * Wand: Ash, unicorn tail hair core. (similar to his previous wand, which Ron later used) * His broom. One of his few indugences was a good Firebolt he bought after the war. It's a bit old now, but he still loves it. * The most recent Christmas sweater he got from his mum. * A shadow box containing small scales from some of the Romanian Longhorns he tended -- now on display in his office at Scamander Park Favorite Places: * The Burrow. Always full of family, good smells and good food. * A clearing a couple of miles away from the Burrow. * Romania. Because of the Dragons. * Hagrid's hut at Hogwarts. Every time you go, there's some new creature! Secrets: * Mircea's sire, Radu, was injured by a werewolf during the war. Mircea, the only survivor of the litter after the injury, carries lycanthropic traits because of this. (Rodica, Mircea's dam, and Radu are both dead now. Charlie brought them back from Romania.) * Charlie owns a second wand (birch) that he uses on off-books operations. * Charlie lives with guilt for what he feels are war crimes he committed and/or was responsible for because of his position in the Order during the war. Details TBA. History Charlie is the second Weasley son--two years younger than Bill and three years older than Percy. He's old enough to remember the first war against Voldemort, although he wasn't even an ickle firstie when it was over. His school years were the blissful middle time between the wars. He was a brilliant Seeker for Gryffindor and captained the team his last two years at Hogwarts. (Oliver thought he could have gone all-England, but Charlie thinks Oliver overstated his talents). Following his successes at NEWTs, Charlie took a position at a dragon reserve in Romania as a Keeper. He remained there through the first year of the war, serving both as a stage in an underground railroad for French exiles and recruiting for the Order and warning against Voldemort among the European wizards he wrangled dragons with. Bill's disappearance was a blow to Charlie, and he spent two months working through intermediaries to find him. Then Arthur was kidnapped and murdered and Charlie knew he had to go home. Molly needed him and Charlie couldn't leave Percy to influence Fred and George, and particularly not Ron. He returned to England through occupied territory and took up his place in the Ministry (nominally CMRC, working with Newt Scamander) and the Order of the Phoenix, where he quickly became his mother's right-hand man. Charlie participated in several key battles of the war, including the First Battle of Diagon Alley, the Seven Days of Terror (with Hagrid), and Epping and Crychan Forest. At Crychan Forest, he personally engaged Voldemort and was one of the Order members injured in the battle. He missed the Battle of Crownhill Fort due to his injuries and still carries the scars. After Louth, Charlie was one of the voices suggesting that Harry had to deal with Voldemort directly. Charlie was present at Walden Macnair's surrender. After Voldemort's death, he was a witness at many of the Death Eater trials. He could have parlayed his leadership position in the war into a Wizengamot seat if he'd wanted, but he was content to lead the kudos and the public adulation to his brother, Hermione, and Harry. In an ideal world, he would have returned to Romania, but that clearly wasn't on the cards. When Quentin Trimble offered Charlie a job with the Regulators, he agreed to take the job. For most of the last nine years he's split his time between work and the Burrow. He's had a few close calls that he doesn't talk to his mother about. He has tried to support Bill and Fleur through Bill's medical problems and similarly made himself available to the rest of his family as needed. To the surprise of his friends and family, Charlie asked for the position of Acting Department Head when Quentin Trimble took a leave of absence in June 2008, in the wake of the deaths of Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter. War Decorations Charlie has recieved the following known military honours for his activities in the war: * Order of Merlin * Others, unspecified Meta Journal: dragoncatcher PB: Ewan MacGregor Player: Ginger Category: Characters Category: Regulators